The world of Reminisce
by SupremeKingHaou
Summary: Pretty much based off of Disney's Treasure Planet With VOCALOIDS! xDDD


In a clear beautiful night, where everything looks so peaceful, ships go across space, the great merchant ships with their gold and solar crystals are all locked up and secured but they were unfortunate because little did they know that they were pursued by pirates, and the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Kamui Gakupo, the Captain raised his arm readying his men "Fire!" he yelled, his crew did what he said and fired to the closest ship they get to, like a carnivore attacking its prey-, "Hatsune Midori Miku!" a voice was heard which frightened a long teal-haired girl "I thought that you were asleep an hour ago" the tealette looked over the door to see a woman with waist length pink hair "Luka-chan I was just getting to the best part…." She grabbed the book and held it close "please" Luka giggled at the young girl's cuteness "oh can those eyes get any bigger…?" she sat on the bed next to her "Scootch over" Miku smiles and opened the book resuming the story "Like a carnivore attacking its prey Gakupo and his crew swopped in out of nowhere and then gathering all the jewels they vanished without trace, Gakupo's secret trove was found but in a faraway place of the farthest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination the anthem of a thousand worlds, 'the world of reminisce' " both the narrator and Miku said at the same time Luka closed the book "okay blow your nose" she placed a tissue on Miku's nose as Miku proceeds to blow it "How do you think Captain Gakupo did it Luka…?" the girl climbed on the head of the bed "how did he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace…?"Miku jumped of the edge and landed on the bed as Luka tried to catch her as Miku hid in the covers, Luka laughed at her actions and scootched closer "I have no idea" then suddenly Luka grabbed Miku and started to tickle her "come here you! I'm gonna get you" Miku kept laughing so loud that her older sister came walking in the room rubbing her eyes "you guys are so loud you're not letting me sleep" Luka giggled "sorry Meiko-chan is Mikuo awake too…?" "yep" entered a boy with the same hair color as Miku he's slightly taller than both of the girls "Gomen Aniki" Mikuo chuckled and ruffled her hair "don't be sorry I was up all night anyways" Luka smiled "mama Luka" Luka looked down towards Miku "do you think someone would ever find The world of reminisce…?" "Uhm Miku sweetheart I think it's more like a legend" "but mama I know it's real" "Yeah real stupid" Mikuo blurted out causing him and Meiko to laugh, Miku looked down with sadness and Luka quickly noticed it and gave them a small glare, "Alright Miku its real,alright time for you guys to go to sleep" the children groaned "don't you groan at me go to bed now!" she kissed them on their forehead and sent Meiko and Mikuo to their room leaving Miku alone in her room before Luka completely closed the door she looked at Miku "I love you Miku" she got a soft reply from the young girl "I love you too okaa-sama" the door was completely closed and her room became pitch black, she sat up and looked for her book , she finally did and opened it "In a clear beautiful night, where everything looks so peaceful, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one spirit soar."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miku Midori Hatsune grown up riding her solar surfer testing it out the winds were calming as she shot up to the sky which gave her a slight adrenaline rush, she turned her solar surfer off shutting everything down closed her eyes and did a couple of flips and spins before she hits the ground she reactivated her solar surfer "YAAAHOO!" she leaned right automatically heading towards a restricted area, she broke in as the alarm system rang without her noticing , she grinded against the pipe and kicked off and when she saw the metallic wheel spinning it gave her an idea she put her sail down and sped up "come on!" once she went through the wheel she let out a scream of excitement and laughed "WOOHOO!" she flew up and everything was calm again until suddenly Sirens was heard that means Miku's in big trouble now two police officers following her Miku rolled her eyes "oh great", Miku's mother and sister Luka and Meiko are working their butts off at the Rima inn "Mrs. Megurine~!" a woman called out Luka sighed "I know refill on the purp juice coming right up Ruko" "it's alright mom I got it!" Meiko said with a smile which caused her to smile "Alright then now excuse me I have to give this to our customers" she walked over the first table setting down the food and headed over to her close friend Dr. Kaito Shion, the man has blue hair and gorgeous blue eyes his face is very handsome , Luka walked over to him placing the food he ordered down "Sorry Kaito" she sighed exhaustedly "it's been a mad house here all morning" Kaito chuckled "no problem Luka take your time ah my ice cream sundae mmmm Yum!" right before he took a spoonful a little blonde girl stood next to him looking at her with curiosity, Kaito looked over the table "Uhm Hello..." the girl blinked twice "what brings you here curious...little... one " she blinked twice again, Kaito took the spoonful but was feeling slightly uncomfortable at the girl staring at him he turned to her and gave her a kind smile "please go away" she didn't reply which made Kaito look around for her parents "Are your parents around...?" still no reply coming from the girl "what's the matter cat got your ton-AHH!" before Kaito can finish his sentence the girl opened her mouth extended her tongue at his spoon and took the spoonful of ice cream and skipped away Luka came walking in with a smile on her face "aww so adorable at that age" Kaito looked at his spoon with disgust "ah yes deplorable ah! I mean adorable...speaking of which how's Miku doing?" Luka sighed "Much better I know she had some rough spots earlier this year but I really think that she's starting to turn a corner" suddenly the door slammed opened revealing two cops holding Miku "Mrs. Megurine" Before Luka turned around she picked up a couple of dishes, "yeah give me a-" her eyes widened as she dropped the dishes in shock "MIKU!" Kaito turned around covering his face "ooh wrong turn" Miku removed one of the cops hands from her shoulder trying to shrug the situation off "okay thanks for the lift guys" she tried to walk away but was stopped by the polices hand again "not so fast we have apprehended you daughter operating a solar vehicle on a restricted area, Moving violation 904 section 15...paragraph...Uhm" Miku scratched the back of her head answering for the officer "6" "thank you" "don't mention it" Luka gave her a disappointed look "Miku" Miku looked down not wanting to face her own mother's upset face "as you are aware ma'am this constitutes a violation to her probation" Luka was getting tired of the attention that she's is getting, "Yes I know but Uhm c-could we just-" "Uhm Pardon me" Kaito's voice was heard "officers I-if I may Uhm interject here I'm known as the astrophysicist Dr. Kaito Shion perhaps you heard of me...?" the officers looked at each other then back at Kaito "No..? Uhm I have a clipping" Kaito reached in his coat but before he could get the clip out the officer pointed at him "are you the girl's father...?" Hearing the term father caused Miku to clench her fist "NO!" both Luka and Kaito yelled they laughed to cover it up "oh good heavens no" "EW no He's just a friend of the family" then suddenly Luka moved away as the officers lunged towards him "Back off sir!" "thank you Kaito I will take it from here" Kaito dusted himself off "well Luka if you insist ahem don ever let me do that again" and walked towards Meiko "Due to too much violations to her probation we have impounded her vehicle any more slip ups will be one way ticket to juvenile hall" they pushed Miku towards Luka "thank you officers...It won't happened again" she glared at Miku "we've seen her type all the time ma'am" "wrong choices" "dead enders" "losers" Miku turned and glared at them "so you take care now" and with that they walked away Luka turned around to see everyone staring at them then resuming to eating and Talking, she turned towards Miku "Miku I've had Had it do you want to go to juvenile hall is that it!?" Miku turned away from her mother picking up the dirty dishes "Miku...Miku look at me...it's even hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself with your sister and without you-" "mom it's no big deal there was no one around those cops just won't get of my-" Luka gave her the same look Miku looked away "Forget it" "Mrs. Megurine! My juuuice" Luka turned "yes I'll be right there Ruko" she quickly turns towards Miku "Miku I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future" she walked away to attend her customer as Miku walked in the kitchen with the dishes at hand as she sighs "Yeah what future?" Hours passed and Miku is sitting on the rooftop tossing pebbles thinking about what her mother said as she suddenly overheard Kaito and her mother's conversation about her "I don't know how you manage it, Luka. Trying to run a business while raising a felon - felon? - fellow - fellow like Miku" Luka picked up more of the dishes that her customers left and turned towards Kaito" Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since her father and brother left, well, Miku has never recovered. You know how smart she is. She built her first solar surfer when she was eight. But lately, she's been failing school, she's constantly getting into trouble, and whenever I talk to her she's like a stranger to me. I don't know Kaito I've tried everything." Miku lowered her head "is that how mom feels about me?" she hugged her knees until suddenly she saw a ship crashing down the entrance of the inn, Miku jumped off the roof seeing if there are any survivors "Hey! You okay in there!?" she knocked on the window until suddenly a claw appeared in the window frightening Miku back, the door opened releasing the survivor as a puff of smoke came out of the ship, the man that fell to the ground coughing out a lung slowly stood up, he had brown short hair, broken glasses a black cape and a pirates hat, the unknown man pulled Miku by her collar "He's coming! Can you hear him!?" Miku looked at him with concern and with confusion "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself!" he released Miku and turned back to his ship as she sighs in relief "Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" the man came back with the chest in his hands "He's after me chest that fiendish brat and his band of cutthroats" he lifted his heavy chest and rests it on his shoulder as he grunts in slight pain "But they'll have to pry it...from old Kiyoteru Hiyama's cold, dead fingers afore l-argh!" Kiyoteru fell to the ground holding his chest and coughing very hard, Miku quickly went to his side,as a sound of thunder was heard for she has to be quick "Oh, my- Uh, come on, give me your arm. That's it." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she wraps her arm around his waist "Good Lass…" he said softly "Mom is going to love this" Miku told herself.

In the Inn as it started to rain, Luka changed the windows to a beautiful flowery garden to set the mood in the Inn so they could forget about the rain "Thanks for Listening Kaito" she said down on the chair and held her head sighing sadly "it helps" Kaito picked up his books and placed his hands on Luka's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile "It's going to be okay" he lifted her chin up "you'll see" he started walking towards the door as Luka opened her locket revealing a picture of Miku Meiko and Mikuo only except in the picture Miku was looking sad, Luka smiled at the memories she had with Miku "l keep dreaming one day l'll open that door. And there she'll be just the way she is …..A smiling, happy little girl, holding a new pet...and begging me to let her keep it" Kaito opened the door revealing a sight for sore eyes that caused her mother to gasp and shoot out from her chair "MIKU MIDORI HATSUNE!" She ran towards her as Miku explained "Mom he's hurt bad" she gently laid him down as Kiyoteru started breathing heavily "Me chest lass..." He weakly reached out for his chest as Miku pushed it towards him, Kiyoteru started gasping and wheezing as he opened his chest "He'll be coming soon" he coughed "I can't let them find this" he pulled out a sphere wrapped in cloth, Miku scootched in "who's coming?" suddenly she was pulled down by Kiyoteru as he whispered in her ear "the blue knight…..beware the blue knight" then he slumped over…dead, A low rumbling filled the Inn Miku got curious and slowly opened a bit of the window to see who was coming until she realized it was pirates, she gasped and yelled "Quick we got to go! Meiko come on!" Miku grabbed Luka's hand along with Meiko's as they ran up to the loft, Kaito making a foolish mistake tried to open the door as a sudden laser beam blasted through the door "AHH!" he exclaimed as he ran behind the girls "I believe I'm with Miku on this on" the pirate entered the inn as they saw Kiyoteru's lifeless body and the chest wide open, the pirates scattered everywhere looking for the sphere "Where is it?!" one of the members yelled "Find it!" the leader yelled and pointed at the loft, the pirates ran up to the loft as Kaito opened the Window seeing his horse and carriage there "Delilah! Hallelujah!" the animal yelped excitedly as Kaito yelled "Stay! Don't move!" Kaito, Meiko and Luka stood on the edge of the Window while Miku looks behind them seeing that the pirates are getting close; Luka and Meiko hesitated in jumping off the window as Kaito said "Don't worry. Luka l'm an expert in the laws of physical science. -On the count of three-one" "THREE" Miku pushed everyone off the window as they land on the carriage and made their escape as Luka turned around looking at the Rima Inn burning to the ground, Miku noticed that she still has the sphere in her hands as she unwraps the cloth that was wrapped around it, the object glowed as soon as it was unwrapped filled with curiosity she was determined to figure out what it is.

Moments later at Kaito's home, Meiko and Luka were sitting by the fire drying off from being completely drenched from the rain, Kaito left the room for a moment and came back with blankets for the girls "just spoke with the constabulary Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace" he looked at Luka with sad eyes "l'm sorry, Luka.l'm afraid the old Rima inn has burned to the ground." He wrapped the blanket around Luka's shoulders as Luka's hands clenched into a fist, Miku hugged her knees and buried her face in them, Meiko is completely asleep after all the work and running from the pirates she can't help but sleep it off, "Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble...over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me Unlike anything I've ever encountered" Miku stood up and picked up the sphere and started toying with it by pushing the small spheres on the object until she suddenly heard a click, Miku smiled in excitement and started twisting the sphere like a combination lock "Even with my vast experience and superior intellect" Miku finally figured it out as it stopped and glowed a neon green and blue color as particles were swirling around the entire room "it would take me years to unlock its-hey!" Miku looked at it surprised and Luka and Kaito were in complete shock until Kaito spoke "Why, it's a map!" Kaito saw a planet that he recognized and ran towards it "Wait. Wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor." With a slight touch the object repelled as the other planets started to move "That's the Magellanic Cloud!" Kaito pointed at a figure that is in a shape of an odd cloud as another object passed by him "Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! Oh!" completely fascinated with the planets of the universe Kaito continued naming them as Miku and Luka looked around in awe, suddenly Kaito saw a planet that he at first didn't recognize as it slowly came closer to them "Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it-it's..."Miku couldn't believe after reading stories when she was little "The World of Reminisce" Kaito's eyes widened in disbelief "NO!" Miku got excited "That's the world of reminisce!" Kaito turned towards Miku "Gakupo's secret trove? The loot of a thousand worlds!? You know what this means!?" Miku smiled and nodded "lt means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Kaito walked back towards the planet "Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place...atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-" suddenly the map disappeared and everything just went back to normal surprising Kaito "Whoo! What just happened?" he looked around as Miku quickly rush to Luka "Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems." Luka held her head in complete disbelief "Miku there is absolutely no way-" "don't you remember? All those stories" Luka sighed "That's all they were! Stories!" Miku flailed "With that treasure we could rebuild the Rima a hundred times over" with that being said Luka tried to speak but it just seems too foolish for her "Well, this is-it's just-oh, my." She turned to Kaito "Kaito will you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Kaito put on a serious face "lt's totally preposterous traversing the entire galaxy alone" Luka smiled in approval knowing that her best friend is on her side "Now at last we hear some sense" Kaito grabbed his suitcase "That's why I'm going with you" Luka's eyes widened in complete shock "Kaito!" Kaito started running around the mansion looking for anything he needs to pack for the expedition "l'll use my savings to finance the expedition. L'll commission a ship; hire a captain and a crew." He grabbed a toothbrush that was in a cup, the cup tilted and hit Meiko's head "HEY!" she shot up "what the hell was that for!?" Luka looked at Kaito in disbelief "You're not serious are you!?" Kaito came out of the room with Meiko by his side "All my life l've been waiting for an opportunity like this...and here it is screaming, 'Go, Kaito! Go, Kaito!" Meiko couldn't help but feel left out "okay someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Luka sighed "Miku found a treasure map to the world of reminisces and wants to go get the treasure so we could rebuild the Rima inn" Meiko sniffed and shrugged "So let her go" Luka's eyes widened "Okay you're all grounded!" she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "Mom look…" Luka turned towards Miku as Miku sighed "I know that I keep messing things up and I know….that I let you down" Miku looked down for a moment as Luka looked at her in slight astonishment, Miku looked back at Luka "but this is my chance to make it up to you…I'm going to set things right" Luka sighed as Kaito cleared his throat and asked Luka to come towards him and she did "Luka? lf l may? You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies... than a few character-building months in space." Luka smiled softly "Are you saying this because it's the right thing... or because you really want to go?" Kaito gave her the cutest face "l really, really, really, really want to go... and it's the right thing" Luka turned towards Miku and sighed "Miku…." She reached out and caressed her cheek "I don't want to lose you" Miku smiled and held her hand "Mom…you won't and I'll make you proud" Luka couldn't help but smile as Kaito walked towards them "well now...we'll begin preparations at once...Miku my dear soon we'll be off to the spaceport" he extended his hand out to the spaceport in the shape of the moon.  
At the spaceport where Miku and Kaito came out of one the transportation, Miku went ahead and stopped when she heard her name being called out "Miku! Oh Miku wait for me!" Miku sighed as Kaito walked down the ramp with a huge and rather embarrassing suit that made him look like a big blue potatoes "Well, Miku, this should be a wonderful opportunity... for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case-" "Look let's just find the ship...okay?" Miku turned and smiled and Kaito and walked off to find the ship as Kaito followed her "Second berth on your right! -You can't miss it." said the workers Miku asked for directions of their ship she nodded and waved "Thank you" she turned about to walk away as Kaito caught up to her "lt's the suit, isn't it? l should never have listened... to that pushy two-headed saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. l didn't know what to do. l get so flustered. Ooh!" he crashed behind Miku as Miku stopped in front of their ship, Kaito smiled and said "Oh, Miku! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy!" Miku looked at the ship with awe "Whoa..." was all she could say, they both walked up the ramp to board to their ship, they can hear the board officer yelling orders to the crew "Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!" Miku looked around still in awe "How cool is this?" she bumped into a man that looked similar to Kaito only except he had red hair, The man turned and exclaimed "S-sorry I didn't mean to-" "Anata no mondai wa, anata wa sukoshi gaki ttenan!" Miku had absolutely no idea what the man just said so she stood there with a confused look on her face as Kaito stood by her side "ah allow me to handle this...Kanojo wa kono fune de chōdo konran no saisho no taimadesu chīsai gakide wa arimasen" the red Kaito look-a-like chuckled as he walked away with a smirk on his face "I'm fluent in Japanese took 4 years of it in high school" Kaito walked off to the center of the ship as Miku thought about it "Japanese...Cool" she walked behind Kaito as Kaito started to speak with the board officer "Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" the woman smiled as she turned "Shipshape it is Sir but I'm not the captain, the captain's aloft" suddenly in the blink of an eye swung down the ropes of the ship he did a couple of flips until he was close to the ground, he landed on his two feet just like how a cat would land, both Miku and Kaito looked at him with amazement and confusion but shrugged it off, the man was wearing a dark red trench coat a black turtleneck shirt that shows off his stomach black fingerless gloves and black pants, he walked towards his officer "Mrs. Kaiko, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual" the man talked to his officer as if he was disgusted until a smile came on his face "it's spot on...can you get nothing wrong..?" Kaiko blushed "You flatter me Captain" the captain walked and stopped right in front of Kaito and smirked "Ah Doctor Shion I presume " Kaito nodded "Uh, um, yes. l- " The captain's smirk grew wider as he began to tease him about his helmet "Hellllloooooo can you hear me?" he knocked on the helmet twice which cause Kaito to get irritated "Yes, l can! Stop that banging" he stopped and examined his suit "lf l may, Doctor, this works so much better... when it's right-way up and plugged in." he twisted his suit and plugged it in on his butt which cause Kaito to jump "Lovely. There you go" Kaito glared at him "if you don't mind, l can manage my own plugging!" he chuckled and shook Kaito's hand "I'm captain Meito, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but l won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mrs. Kaiko. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." Kaiko blushed "Please captain" Meito chuckled "Oh shut up you know l don't mean a word of it." Kaito cleared his throat bring the happy couple to attention "Ahem, excuse me. l hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may l introduce to you, Miku Hatsune" he gently pushed Miku towards the captain "You see Miku is the girl who found the Tre-" Meito quick on his wits covered Kaito's mouth before he even finished saying 'Treasure' "Doctor please" he looked back to see that his crew was watching them, the crew turned around and resume doing their work "l'd like a word with you in my stateroom." He locked the door and turned towards Kaito "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders

on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way" he said with a smirk as Kaito looked at him with slight anger "imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, l've-" Meito interrupted him "May I see the map please?" Kaito sighed in frustration and gestured Miku to hand the map over, she shrugged and tossed the map "here" she said with complete boredom Meito caught the map and examined it "hmm fascinating" he walked towards his storage closet and opened it , putting the map away "Miss Hatsune in the future you will address me as Captain or Sir is that clear?" Miku looked away sighing in annoyance "Miss Hatsune?!" Meito said with a strict voice Miku looked back at Meito "Yes Sir" Meito smirked and close the closet completely locked "That'll do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again...with the greatest possible respect...zip your howling screamer. " Kaito's jaw dropped as he sighed "Captain I can assure you-""Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did l describe them, Kaiko? I said something rather good this morning before coffee" Kaiko thought for a moment until she remember what he said "''A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots sir" he smiled "There you go poetry" Kaito slammed his fist on the table "Now see here-!" "Doctor, l'd love to chat-tea, cake, the whole shebang-but l have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff . Kaiko, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hatsune will be working for our cook, " Miku was slightly distracted until she heard her name "huh what? The cook?"

30 minutes have passed and Kaito and Miku are walking down the galley while Kaito is mumbling and grumbling "That Man! That stupid Dog! Who does he think is working for whom?!" Miku looked at Kaito with disbelief "lt's my map, and he's got me bussin' tables?" Kaiko fumed and grabbed their shoulders stopping them in their tracks "l'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Out of nowhere they all heard whistling "Mr. Miroyuki!" the man smiled and wiped his hands in his apron after chopping some vegetables "Why Mrs. Kaiko bringing' in such fine and distinguished people to grace my humble galley. If only I known sooner I would've prepared myself" he chuckled and walked towards them Miku noticed something on his neck, it had a symbol of a blue shield and sword 'could he be the blue knight that attacked the Rima Inn?' Miku asked herself until her thoughts were interrupted by Kaiko "May l introduce Dr. Kaito

The financier of our voyage." Kaito smiled and bowed as Miroyuki scanned his unusual outfit "Love the outfit, Doc." Kaito noticed that he was examining him "Uh-Uhm thank you uh Love the Tattoo, this young lass

Is Miku Hatsune." The boy smirked and walked towards Miku "Hmm you are interesting " he caressed her cheek as she backs away 'He looks like my brother Mikuo' she thought to herself as she glared Miroyuki just smiled "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this handsome face" he chopped off some of the vegetables and started humming a tune that sounded very familiar to Miku as he tasted his stew smiling that he has done an incredible job "There now have a taste of my famous stew" Kaito smelled the stew and tasted it he smiled and enjoyed it "Mmmm delightfully tangy yet robust" Miroyuki chuckled "old family recipe " he looked over at Miku "oh come on I didn't poison it, have a swing" Miku looked at the stew with slight disgust but she tried it she smiled and took more of the soup 'this taste just like how mom use to make it' until suddenly a sprite came flying in, the sprite looked like Luka and yelled out complaining about how hungry she is "alright alright! Luna take some from Miku" Miku looked at the small sprite and gave a spoonful the sprite smiled and took a sip of the soup it flew around Miku in full excitement and took more of the soup Miroyuki smiled "I saved her in one of my voyages and ever since then she would always be by my side" Kaiko smiled softly but then she realized that she couldn't keep the doctor here any longer "we're about to get underway Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?"


End file.
